


could end in burning flames or paradise

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Song fic, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot to be said for teenage love.</p><p>There is nothing in the world like the first time you fall in love with someone. The butterflies in your stomach, the giddiness you feel every time you’re around them, the kind of nerves that make you excited to get up in the morning. </p><p>It’s terrifying. It’s absolutely fucking magical. It’s a roller coaster ride of emotions and everyone involved is bound to be thrown through a few loops... but when it ends?</p><p>When it ends, it feels like the whole world is ending. To have your heartbroken by your first love is inevitable and devastatingly crushing. It stops being an emotional thing and becomes physical and if you’re lucky, you’re over it in a few months.</p><p>Dean never fell out of love with Cas, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could end in burning flames or paradise

**Author's Note:**

> You probably don't remember a different song fic that I wrote a few years ago, but I couldn't get [this song](http://highdeans.tumblr.com/post/101371144982/itskhaixd-taylor-swift-style) out of my head and I wanted to try again. This line specifically made me think of them: 
> 
> _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_  
>  And I got that red lip classic thing that you like.

There’s a lot to be said for teenage love.

There is nothing in the world like the first time you fall in love with someone. The butterflies in your stomach, the giddiness you feel every time you’re around them, the kind of nerves that make you excited to get up in the morning. 

It’s terrifying. It’s absolutely fucking magical. It’s a roller coaster ride of emotions and everyone involved is bound to be thrown through a few loops... but when it ends? 

When it ends, it feels like the whole world is ending. To have your heartbroken by your first love is inevitable and devastatingly _crushing_. It stops being an emotional thing and becomes physical and if you’re lucky, you’re over it in a few months.

Dean never fell out of love with Cas though.  

They’re 25 and they’re on Cas’ motorcycle, flying through the midnight silence on a one-lane road that leads out of town to the middle of nowhere. Dean has his hands wrapped around Cas’ waist and he’s wearing _his_ helmet, the one they picked out when they were sixteen, and neither one of them can stop grinning. 

\-------------------

An hour ago he’d been at home in his PJ’s watching something on TV after a long day at the high school. His kids were having trouble with _1984_ and he’d stayed late to help a few of them.

When his doorbell rang at 11:50pm on that Friday night, he thought it was just Sam or Charlie stopping by to check on him. He hadn’t been expecting to see his high school sweetheart standing on his doorstep wearing the leather jacket Dean bought him as a graduation present. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself, bypassing normal greetings like ‘hello’ and ‘is everything okay?’  

Cas had just stood there for a moment before holding up the extra helmet, Dean’s helmet, and breathed out, “Wanna go for a ride?”  

There’s a lot of reasons that Dean should have said no and slammed the door in Cas’ face. 

They’ve tried this before. The whole ‘break up, make up’ thing? They mastered it in college. Neither one of them was ready for the thing they had between them. One of them would panic and do something stupid; they would break up for a few months. One of them would show up at the others doorstep out of the blue and ask them to go somewhere.  

It always ended the same way.  

“Let me get my coat.” 

\------------------ 

Dean watches the lights fly by them as they get into the next town and he rests his head on Cas’ back because he can. Because he’s finally _there_ again.   

They haven’t spoken since they left Dean’s driveway but it’s okay, neither one of them feels the need to talk. This is one thing they’ve always been good at. Cas can read Dean like a book and Dean’s had the cliff notes on Cas since they were six.  

He snakes a hand around to rest on the flat plane of Cas’ stomach, determined to take advantage of this. There’s no guarantee it will last very long. 

Cas pulls his bike into an apartment complex and parks it with ease. They both step off and neither one of them comments when Cas takes Dean’s hand and leads him gently into the lobby. He keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure that Dean’s still there and Dean feels like he’s fifteen again with the way his heart keeps doing backflips.  

Dean pulls Cas into a kiss as soon as they’re in the elevator and it’s easy, it’s _so_ easy. It’s the same feeling Dean gets when he goes home for the weekend. It’s safe and it’s comforting and it’s _Cas_.  

They step out of the elevator with grins on their faces and they slip into Cas’ apartment as quietly as possible so they don’t wake the neighbors.  

He watches as Cas takes off his jacket, neither one of them bothering to turn the lights on.

 \-----------------------

It’s been three years since they’ve even seen each other. After they graduated from college, Cas took off. They’d fought, it had been bad, and Dean honestly thought he’d never see his best friend again. 

There have been other people besides Cas. 

There was Lisa for a few months back when they were seventeen and had broken up for the first time. Then there’d been Andy, Dean’s freshman roommate. Benny and Bela came junior year, both of them distractions for another break up.  

Until six months ago, it had been Cassie. They’d bought a house together and everything.

 \---------------------

Dean’s never been one to believe that everything happens for a reason - no, that was always Cas.  

But now? Standing in Cas’ living room, watching the love of his life take off the leather pants and boots he always wore when he rode further than a few miles? 

Cas turns around and smiles at Dean, the same gummy smile that he’d seen after their first kiss, and Dean can feel his heart doing flips. He’s sure he’s got the same doofy grin on his face but he can’t really bring himself to care.  

“I heard that you were engaged,” Cas says quietly, still grinning like a moron. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”  

They move closer to each other like they’re being pulled by magnets. Dean barely blinks and he’s already standing a breath away from the other man, his hand resting carefully on Cas’ hip.  

“Well, what you heard was true...” He smiles as he looks up and meets Cas’ eyes, “But I gotta be real honest, Cas... she wasn’t you.” 

 “I’ve been there too a few times,” Cas murmurs before pulling Dean into a desperate kiss.

That night they fall asleep around five in the morning. They’re naked, sweaty and tangled in Cas’ sheets with their fingers twined together. 

 \-----------------------

There’s no real rhyme or reason behind this relationship. 

 When they were kids _everyone_ told them that they wouldn’t work. Friends, parents, teachers, siblings - all of them warned Dean and Cas about the dangers of falling in love with your best friend. They never listened. 

Cas was a free spirit who was raised mostly by his older brother. He dyed his hair for the first time when they were ten. He asked Dean to help him pierce his ear when they were eleven after watching The Parent Trap. In high school he alternated between suits and t-shirts that he stole from Dean. He got his first tattoo when they were sixteen. It was Dean’s birthday on his ribs. Mary always said he had that James Dean day dream look in his eyes; that he was going to be a heart breaker one day.  

Dean was always a little more straight-laced, that great American Classic thing that Cas liked. His mom enrolled him in ballet and football when he asked and he liked to get good grades in school. When he was on the football team in high school, he preferred to eat lunch with Cas, Charlie, Meg, Jo and Aaron. He made pies for his teachers every year during finals. The only time he ever got in trouble was Sam’s freshman year when a few of the other guys on the football team decided to beat up his little brother. And even then he’d only gotten a week of detention because Cas had stepped in and pulled the fight apart before Dean could actually _hurt_ the kid.   

There was nothing about them that made sense.  

And yet, no matter how long they stayed apart, no matter what happened between them - they always found their way back to each other. They always ended up sitting on the hood of the Impala watching the sun set with breakfast burritos from that morning in between them.  

\-------------------- 

On their wedding day a year later while they were sitting in the Roadhouse watching those nearest and dearest to them get wasted and pretend they knew how to dance, Dean looked over at his husband (and he grinned just even thinking that) where he was dancing with Anna. 

 “You know what?” Mary said quietly where she was sitting next to Dean and rested her head on his shoulder, “I think I figured out why you guys work.” 

Dean smiled, turning his head to kiss his mom’s temple, “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”  

“You never go out of style.”  

**Author's Note:**

> "[Style](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/style.html)" by Taylor Swift.
> 
>  
> 
> [read it on tumblr.](http://highdeans.tumblr.com/post/101371313512/another-song-fic-ao3-theres-a-lot-to-be-said)


End file.
